


Caramel and Sugar- Bad Endings

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Abuse, Body Horror, Graphic abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Suicide, This has been a while in coming, dark shit, no happy endings here, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: The non-canon "Bad Endings" for my fic Caramel and Sugar.Please read the tags.





	Caramel and Sugar- Bad Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, these are the two Bad Endings I came up with while I was writing C&S. At one point I even considered using one of them, but by then I had already promised both myself and you guys that I would end it happy. I'm grateful I did, C&S is one of my babies.
> 
> I guess you wouldn't _have_ to read C &S to understand this? But it'd be much less of an impact, and honestly wouldn't have near the same emotional effect. For those that do go and re-read C&S, please remember that it was one of the first fics I ever wrote for this fandom lol
> 
> Please, please, for the love of Toby **read** and **pay attention** to the tags. It gets dark, guys... I about cried writing the last sentence. There are no happy endings here. 
> 
> Enjoy

_He panted as he ran into the clearing, his eyelights falling first on the backs of Red, Fell, and Swap. They were attacking someone with all that they had. Papyrus could feel the killing intent in the magic charged air, the feeling crackling all around him in a tangible way. It was then that an errant bone, sharp and jagged and painfully familiar, hit Swap in the chest. Swap cried out, the sound filled with pain._

 

 _Papyrus ran forward, catching Swap as he fell, then looked up to they were attacking. He felt his soul go cold at the sight, the text he had read from Swap to his brother indeed correct._

 

His Sans was here.

 

~.~

 

“M’lord!” The word was acid as it left his mouth, something he hoped he would never have to say again. But it worked. The magic around him calmed, if only marginally, as Sans’ cold, blue eyelights focused on him. Papyrus felt the cold chill of fear take over his soul, not even the protective hold Swap had on him able to assuage it.

 

“M’lord, please, I’ll be good, I’ll come home.” He was begging for their lives, though they wouldn’t understand that. It was obvious they didn’t, as Swap’s hold on him tightened. Fell and Red stood in front of them where they were still on the ground, the snow seeping into his pants.

 

Sans simply glared at them, though Papyrus could see a glint in his sockets. It only appeared before he was about to massacre monsters who dared to defy him; which was exactly what his family was doing. He couldn’t let this happen, he couldn’t let them die for him!

 

With a jab to Swap’s wrist that was more pressure than anything, Papyrus used a shortcut to kneel at his brother’s side, unwilling to be seen as disobedient. He could feel the disapproval from his family, the cries of outrage against his brother from Swap. Sans didn’t move to strike him, didn’t move to leave. Instead he remained where he stood, simply staring at Papyrus’ alternates.

 

“What is it you see in this mongrel? What lies has he told you to make you believe he is worthy of your protection?” The words hit his soul hard, the pain overwhelming. A gentle hand tilted his skull up, Sans peering into his tear-filled sockets, before a harsh smack across his cheekbones forced him to the ground. “Absolutely pathetic.”

 

Papyrus looked up from where he lay, finding that Fell and Swap’s eyelights were locked on his own, pain etched in their features. They wouldn’t give this up. They wouldn’t just let him go. They would die.

 

“Please M’lord, I’ll be a good boy, p-please let’s go home.” He had to try and save them, if he didn’t his life would amount to nothing. Sans glared down at him, a heeled boot coming down on his hand. Papyrus cried out, the sharpened edges digging harshly into his carpals.

 

“I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK, WORM.” Papyrus cowered, though inside of his soul he smiled. M’lord’s attention was back on him, instead of them. A quick glance in their direction and the three of them were held down, their souls blue. He wished he could ask them to forgive him, but this was the only way. “HOWEVER, I HAVE SPENT ENOUGH TIME IN THIS DISGUSTING WORLD. GET UP, MUTT.”

 

He wasn’t certain why Sans chose to spare them. Perhaps to hurt them with the fact that they would never see him again? Maybe to hurt Papyrus himself? It didn’t matter. They were safe, even as they yelled at Sans, at Papyrus, screaming and cursing and sobbing. Papyrus blocked the noise from his mind. They were safe, that was all that mattered.

 

~.~

 

Blood covering the floor, marrow sticky on his bones, marring the off-white. Did he still have his arms? Could he see from his eyes?

 

It didn’t matter.

 

Another crack in his soul. Sans’ laughter surrounding him. Cackles bouncing off the walls, digging into his skull.

 

It didn’t matter.

 

He had enough magic left. M’lord was gone, had left him here in a puddle of broken bones and thick marrow. He refused to think about what else was there.

 

He had enough magic. It would only take one hit. Another crack in his soul. Footsteps coming to the door.

 

A bone in the air, hovering above what remained of his ribcage. One hit. One hit and he would see them again.

 

Papyrus smiled.


End file.
